Justice (quest)
} |name = Justice (quest) |image = Justice_quest1.jpg |caption = |start = Darktown, Ander's Clinic |end = Ander's Clinic |prereqs = |location = |previous = Check on Anders |next = |appearances = Dragon Age II |icon = Quest icon DA2.png }} Justice is a companion quest in Dragon Age II. During this quest Hawke will aid Anders in collecting two potion ingredients, Sela Petrae and Drakestone, in order to free Justice from him without causing either himself or the spirit harm, or so he tells Hawke when it is more likely he is providing Hawke a cover story for what he will eventually do. Acquisition This quest becomes available after the completion of the companion quest, Check on Anders. Walkthrough Travel to Ander's Clinic in Darktown and speak with Anders. He will inform Hawke that he has found a Tevinter potion that will free Justice from him unharmed, but he needs Hawke's help to collect the ingredients. The first of the two ingredients, Sela Petrae, is found in the sewers of Darktown. Head there with or without Anders (he will appear at the entrance and you will have the option to choose remaining party members). If you are romancing either Fenris or Merrill at this point Hawke will engage in a brief conversation with Anders who will suggest that Hawke be with someone more open-minded. You will have to collect five deposits of Sela Petrae and along the way you'll encounter Lyrium Smugglers, Carta Thugs and some Apostate Mages. You will also be able to find a part of The Enigma of Kirkwall near the foot of some stairs in the southern section. To continue the quest, head to the Drakestone Mines in the Bone Pit outside Kirkwall with or without Anders (again, he will appear at the entrance and you will have the option to choose remaining party members). Fight your way through Poisonous Spiders, Corrupted Spiders, and a Monstrous Spider to collect five deposits of the second ingredient, Drakestone. Head back to Ander's Clinic and speak with him once more. He will reveal that the potion was a ruse to get Hawke's help and ask one final favour of him/her; distract the Grand Cleric in the Kirkwall Chantry for an undisclosed reason. No matter what you say, Anders will not reveal his plan. Go to the Chantry and speak with Grand Cleric Elthina about mages. (She is NOT marked on the map and does not have a quest icon, but she stands in the middle of the Chantry.) You will not be able to choose every dialogue option before Anders appears by your side claiming to have been looking for Hawke everywhere. You are then automatically transported to Ander's Clinic, and he will thank you for your help, ending the quest. *'Bug:' The icon for Hightown will have the quest marker over it, while the actual quest takes place in the Chantry. Companion Reactions Accepting the quest via 'Kind' / diplomatic responses: * * Refusing to help Anders getting into the Chantry unseen can net you a massive * * * Result You will not witness the outcome of Anders' intent until the main quest, The Last Straw, where his final plan will be revealed. * Anders armor, Renegade's Coat will recolor black after completion. This armor has no rune slots, unlike the his original armor (tested PC), so he will not be able to equip any runes. If you get Renegade's Coat before Sigil of the Mage Underground then Anders will still gain a rune slot. (Tested in 1.02) The quest can glitch and show up as still active in journal. Rewards * Deep Mushroom in the Drakestone Mines, on the north side of the first room down the stairs from the entrance. * Also keep your eyes peeled for a Warden's Oath amulet and a Griffon-Feather Belt in the Mines. * A "The Enigma of Kirkwall" can be found in the Darktown Sewers. Bugs If you're refusing to help Anders getting into the Chantry unseen to get you a massive his armor can stay unchanged. In addition the follow up quest "Questioning Beliefs" cannot be completed. He has the quest icon above his head but if you interact he only says "It doesn't matter what I do know. The wheels are in motion." (happened in 1.02 PS3). Trivia The items that you collect are two of the components for gunpowder. Sela Petrae is saltpetre (latin: sal petræ), which can be extracted from urine, guano, and the like. Drakestone is sulfur, which can be found in many mineral deposits. Category:Dragon Age II companion quests